


New traditions

by CosenAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: “Peter, I'm missing Star Wars, on Christmas Eve, to fuck you so you must be worth something. That’s the best part with Christmas, you know.”





	New traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> I'm so sorry that this is late! A big shout out to my beta who is the best.

It was Christmas Eve and Stiles was at Peters apartment, much like he had been for most of his winter break. It was that magical time where he usually sat hooked in front of the TV watching Star Wars.

He had his Christmas eve routine down to a t. Breakfast with his dad, sleep for another hour or two or five, and then it was time for the annual Star Wars marathon. Only this year he was busy having fun with Peter. By fun, he meant getting down and dirty.

Stiles’ ass hurt from the spanking he’d gotten earlier, and he was still getting slaps if he slowed down. Riding Peter was something he loved but he really should work on his stamina and leg muscles.

“Peter,” he moaned. His legs were hurting, he was getting tired. He had to slow down slightly.

“Come on baby, you can go faster.” Peter gave him another hard slap on his left ass-cheek.

“Daddy,” he whined, making Peter thrust upwards. “Please, I’m getting tired.”

“Do you want to stop?” Peter growled, grabbing Stiles’ dick and squeezing.

“No, please,” Stiles said and speeded up. He was getting close, Peter hitting his prostate at almost every thrust. Without thinking he said, “You should come to the Christmas dinner later.”

Peter grabbed his hips and stopped him from moving. Stiles opened his eyes and found Peter staring at him.

“Why are we stopping, Daddy? I was so close.”

“What was that about dinner?”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Dad wants you to come for Christmas dinner. Well, not you really but ‘that boy that takes up all my time’. He might suspect Derek. But anyways, I thought I’d invite you since you’re my Daddy and-“

“Stiles!” Peter interrupted him.

“Peter, I'm missing Star Wars, on Christmas Eve, to fuck you so you must be worth something. That’s the best part with Christmas, you know.”

Peter was still gripping his hips, hard, saying nothing. Stiles rolled his eyes. Peter’s emotional range of a teaspoon might get him killed one day.  

“Dude, I love Star Wars.” Stiles shrugged. “But apparently I like you more, so, why not invite you for dinner when dad asked? And you know. It would be nice?”

“Oh…” Peter murmured. “I’d like that?”

“Was that a question or a yes? Because either way, I wanna come and then watch some Star Wars and I’d like it if you would join me.” Stiles gave shrug, trying to act indifferent. He hadn't realized until now just how badly he wanted Peter to say yes.

Suddenly, it was like Peter finally caught up. Without warning, Stiles found himself on his back, staring up at Peter’s supernatural blue eyes. His fangs were out and Stiles felt claws pricking at his hips.

“You want to take the big, bad wolf to your father? What would you introduce me as?”

“My boyfriend?” Stiles answered. “I’m pretty sure dad wouldn’t be a fan of the sugar daddy thing.”

“Boyfriend. A bit juvenile, but I can accept that.” Peter smirked. “But what I can’t accept is a quickie and Star Wars. I plan to do other things to you, darling baby boy.”

Peter pulled Stiles hands up towards the headboard, making him hold on. Peter gave him a small smirk, making Stiles shiver. His cock hardened once again.

“Please Daddy!” Stiles moaned.

“Don't you worry darling.” Peter kissed him slowly. “I'm sure you'll enjoy this.”

Peter started kissing his throat. It was a slow kind of torture that made Stiles toes curl. Without warning Peter bit him, not too hard but just enough to make Stiles’ dick twitch and spurt some precome. Peter licked the place he just bit and then continued to kiss and nip his way down.

Stiles nipples were one of the most sensitive places on his body, something Peter loved to exploit. First he lavished them with soft kisses, until Stiles started squirming longing for more. Not until then Peter started nipping at them with his fangs, something that made Stiles almost come right there and then. Peter used his fingers, squeezing, pulling, twisting.

Stiles moaned loudly. “Please, more.” He gripped the headboard harder and started to thrust upwards, needing some pressure on his cock.

Peter slapped his nipples then. “You get more when I say you get more,” he growled, making Stiles whine loudly.

Peter continued to kiss and lick his way down to Stiles dick. Stiles tensed in anticipation and then Peter just stopped. Stiles opened his eyes, meeting Peter's gaze.

“Up!” Peter said and slapped lightly on Stiles legs, making him raise them. Peter gripped Stiles ankles and pushed his legs up to his chest. “Hold them,” he ordered.

Stiles hurriedly moved his hands from the headboard to his legs, holding them tightly.

“Good boy,” Peter said before moving down to Stiles’ ass. “You look so good like this, flushed, red handprints all over. You look like you belong to me.”

“I do, Peter, please,” Stiles replied. The claiming bruises would without a doubt remain for days, and he didn't mind it at all.

“Good.” Peter smiled and finally touched Stiles where he wanted him to. Peter used one of his finger to tease the rim of Stiles’ ass before leaning in and kissing him right there.

At first it had felt weird having a tongue in his ass, but with time Stiles had come to really enjoy it. It was warm, slightly wet and like a weird kind of massage. Peter did it with a lot of enthusiasm and it always made Stiles lose his mind. He became a pile of mush and his brain shut up completely, a nice change from how loud it usually was. Getting rimmed was one of the best things Stiles knew, but he was more than ready to get a move on.

“Peter,” Stiles whined. “Fuck me! Or I’ll get up and watch Star Wars instead.”

Peter sat up, glared at him and lined up his cock with Stiles’ ass. He thrusted in hard enough to make the headboard slam against the wall. Stiles let out a loud gasp, almost losing his breath with the hard pace that Peter set.

With every thrust he got closer and closer to orgasm. The hard and quick pace made Stiles very sore ass hurt in the best kind of way. Stiles decided to move one of his hands down to his dick but as soon as he let go of his leg Peter slapped his hand away.

“No,” Peter growled. Peter then gripped Stiles’ dick and stroked it in the same pace as his thrusts. It was enough for Stiles to shoot his load.

Peter kissed him harshly and started to thrust even faster, seeking his own completion. A few thrust later Peter came, filling Stiles up.  

“Oh god,” Stiles said.

“You can call me Peter.” Peter then just dropped all of his body weight on Stiles, crushing him slightly.

“Get off me, asshole.”

Peter rolled off him and then they just lay there, trying to catch their breaths. Stiles took Peter’s hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. When Peter squeezed back Stiles smiled, feeling content with life in this moment.

Getting up and getting showered to go to Stiles’ house was hell. Well, maybe not hell. There were blowjobs involved. But the ride there was quite painful as his ass was sore in all the right ways.

Stiles suddenly realised something important. “Damnit Peter, I missed the original trilogy.”

~~

Stiles and Peter were in the kitchen at the Stilinski house. Peter watched as Stiles prepared the food, helping out with sarcastic comments. Peter was good at cooking, and Stiles knew he enjoyed it but Peter was Peter so he only did it when he felt like it and preferred to be back-seat driving. The food was almost done when the front door opened and slammed shut.

“Dad! We’re in the kitchen” Stiles shouted.

“We?” the sheriff asked with a laugh. “You managed to get that boy of yours to join us?” he asked as he walked inside the kitchen. He stopped as soon as he saw Peter. “Stiles, what’s Peter Hale doing here?”

“Well, you asked me to invite my boyfriend. Shouldn’t you get changed before dinner? It’s almost done. Busy day at work?” Stiles ranted.

“Stiles! his dad said loudly. “Peter Hale. You’re dating Peter Hale?”

“I am. Why do you keep repeating his name?”

“I’m just a bit surprised.” The sheriff turned to Peter. “You know he’s nineteen?”

“Yes sir,” Peter replied, looking like he was desperately  trying to figure out a way to escape the Stilinski house without getting shot.

“I was so sure it was Derek.” Andrew shook his head.

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“Your phone kept getting texts from ‘sugar wolf’. I just figured ‘sour wolf’ had gotten an upgrade.” Andrew shrugged. “Oh well, could have been worse. At least Peter enjoys baseball.”

Stiles and Peter just stared as the sheriff left the kitchen to get out of his uniform.

“Sugar wolf?” Peter turned to stiles with a smirk.

“Shut up, I’m called baby boy on your phone, you have nothing on me.” Stiles huffed and turned to finish the food.

-

When they returned to Peter’s later that night, the eggnog had completely destroyed Stiles’ brain-to-mouth-filter.

“Maybe this will be the start of some new Christmas traditions,” Stiles said and Peter smiled slightly before giving him a sweet kiss.

“I’d like that.”

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed. “How about some role-playing next year?! I’ll even let you be Han Solo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, and once again, sorry that the gift was late. 
> 
> Big thank you to my bestie and beta who blushed all the way through, which was very entertaining.  
> And also a big shout out to the crew, who listened to me whine when all I could think was "THEN THEY HAD THE SEX" and they helped me with "THEY HAD THE SEX, SEXILY" Amazing people.


End file.
